


This is No Christmas Miracle

by GabyElle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: Keith wasn’t sure what Lance is planning to do but whatever this idea of his, he’ll just have to go along with it. He reached for his phone and hand it over to Lance just as he asked.“Now scoot over.” Lance told, getting up from his seat to be next to him. He stretched his arm out and held Keith’s phone out facing them. “Now smile like we’re happy.”Keith gave the biggest, genuine smile that he possibly can, hoping that it would look convincing.And with a push of the button, the sound of the shutter went off, “Let’s do one more.” Lance told him.There’s no harm in that, and Keith smile for the camera again. But seemingly out of nowhere, Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s cheek, as the shutter went off the second time.





	This is No Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaladicks_GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladicks_GeekMom13/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to [Katie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladicks_GeekMom13/pseuds/Shaladicks_GeekMom13)! I wrote this during Christmas, hence the Christmas setting, I had a lot of fun working on this fic, and it's my first Fake Relationship fic, I hope you enjoyed it!

“Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight, you want me to be your boyfriend for Christmas?” Lance questioned.

It took a lot of energy in Keith to control his emotions, especially in the cafe. This idea he had was unplanned and that’s not all: Christmas is just days away, and he desperately needed to bring someone home.

The reason? Keith just got dumped. After being with that person for roughly a year and a half, his mother, Krolia, who absolutely adores his  _ ex,  _ had no knowledge of it. 

Keith didn’t have the heart to tell his mother the truth. In an attempt to prove that he’s not alone and to avoid having his mother be disappointed on Christmas, it left him no choice but to get someone to come home with him.

Lance isn’t part of his options, but considering that he has experience in dating in the past, it will be enough to convince his mother regarding both of them.

“Why didn’t you just tell her that you got dumped?” Lance asked again.

“You don’t understand here, Lance. I didn’t want to ruin Christmas for her just because I got dumped. She  _ really  _ likes her and is expecting her arrival, so if I bring you along she won’t be questioning me about it,” Keith explained.

Lance crossed his arms over his chest, and his silence made Keith nervous over the possibility that he won’t help him out.

“Sure, I’ll help you out.” Lance shrugged casually. “Bros helping each other out. And it’s not like I had no experience in dating men before.” He winked at Keith.

Keith couldn’t help himself but rolled his eyes, he cleared his throat, changing the subject, “We’ll be spending Christmas at my mother’s for three days.” He told him.

“Perfect, look at it this way, Keith. This is a chance for us to bond.” Lance sounded confident.

“Lance, please.” Keith pleaded. “This is serious.”

Lance listened and his expression grew soft, “And I’m telling you, not to worry and trust me. In fact, I have just the idea to get started. Give me your phone.”

Keith raised a brow, “What for?”

“Trust me, your mum will love it.” Lance gestured his hand over.

Keith wasn’t sure what Lance is planning to do but whatever this idea of his, he’ll just have to go along with it. He reached for his phone and hand it over to Lance just as he asked.

“Now scoot over.” Lance told, getting up from his seat to be next to him. He stretched his arm out and held Keith’s phone out facing them. “Now smile like we’re happy.”

Keith gave the biggest, genuine smile that he possibly can, hoping that it would look convincing.

And with a push of the button, the sound of the shutter went off, “Let’s do one more.” Lance told him.

There’s no harm in that, and Keith smile for the camera again. But seemingly out of nowhere, Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s cheek, as the shutter went off the second time.

Shock washed over Keith as he pulled away from Lance, “What the hell was that?” he asked suddenly.

“Relax.” Lance told while checking the photos on Keith’s phone, then showed it to him, “We look like an actual couple.”

And Keith hated how right Lance was, by observing the photo it showed that they were happy.

There was a distant sound of the cafe door opening not far from where they’re seated, “Hey guys.” Hunk’s voice perked and Pidge stood behind him. “What’s up?” Hunk asked.

Lance looked over his shoulder to Hunk, “Hey, nothing much. Keith just asked me to be his boyfriend.”

An awkward silence filled the air, while Keith on the other hand, face-palmed.

Pidge was amused, “Well, that should be interesting.”

***

When Keith was asked if he’s willing to stop by the pub for some casual drinking, he would never say no to that offer. A time for him to chill, talk and of course, drink.

“So, what is this I heard about you and Lance being together?” Shiro asked out of the blue.

There’s no point trying to hide it from Shiro, Keith finished the remaining beer in his hands, placing the empty glass on the counter, “It’s a long story.”

“From what I heard, it’s about you bringing someone to introduce your mum for Christmas, I’d say it’s not that long.” Shiro continued.

Keith gave a questioning look, “And yet, you asked.”

Shiro chuckled, “I needed to hear it for myself if it’s true.”

Keith played with the bottle by rotating around, “Yeah, it’s true. I just don’t want her to find out about the breakup.”

Shiro took a sip of his beer, “If anyone, it’s no surprise that Lance would do it for you. He is quite a charmer after all.”

“But he’s a pain in the ass.” Keith added causing Shiro to laugh louder.

Keith was preoccupied in his own thoughts that he hasn’t realised that Lance walked up to him and draped his arm over his shoulder, “Shiro, if you don’t mind I have to steal my boyfriend from you.” Lance told.

Shiro stood up from his seat, “By all means, he’s all yours.” He said it with a bemused smile, and walked away from them with his beer. Lance took over and settled on the seat where Shiro was seated earlier. 

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith asked exasperatedly.

“What? Can’t I spend time with my boyfriend?” Lance questioned, pretending like he’s offended.

“Say boyfriend one more time, and I’ll punch you in your face.” Keith warned.

Lance dropped the act and held his hands up in the air to show no intent to piss him off. “Okay, there’s no need for violence.”

Keith wasn’t in the mood to joke around. In fact he’s feeling anxious. And he needed more beer. He signalled the bartender, by waving his hand up.

“Are you okay, Keith?” Lance asked concerned.

Within seconds the new chilled bottle of beer was handed to him, “Yeah.” He sighed.

“You’re anxious about your mum, aren’t you?” Lance voiced.

Keith turned to Lance with absolute denial, “No, of course not!”

“Come on, I can see through your lies, you can’t fool me.” Lance argued back, “You’re worried that I’m going to screw up.”

“You can’t blame me for being nervous.” 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, I know a lot about you.”

Keith gave Lance a puzzling look. “Do you now?”

“Yeah! I know that you draw.” Lance mentioned, earning a surprised look from Keith. “Oh, don’t act surprised. I saw you doodling in class. And you’re pretty good with it.”

However, Keith wasn’t convinced by his words, “Anything else?”

“You have a wolfdog named Kosmo. You adopted him from a shelter and he’s your first pet. Currently leaving at your mother’s house.” Lance continued.

“How’d you know about Kosmo?” Keith asked.

“You kept posting photos of him on Instagram.” Lance said. “Not only that, you jog every morning to the park, and after that get yourself a takeaway coffee from the nearest cafe. Like it’s a routine of yours.” Lance shrugged like it’s no big deal.

“Okay…are you sure you’re not stalking me?” He joked.

“In your dreams.” Lance joked back. “You see, you have nothing to worry about. Now relax, drink, that’ll ease your worries away. We can even have a little drinking competition.”

* * *

The next morning, the day they’re supposed to make their long drive to his mother’s, proved to be the start of a failure.

Keith waiting in his car with his fingers tapping on the wheel repeatedly along the effects of hangover lingered in his head, just wishing for Lance to show up. But he didn’t.

And it didn’t help that a throbbing headache was starting to test his patience and fuelling his frustration.

Then, he sees a figure running towards his car, as it got closer, it’s Lance. He grabbed the door handle and yanked it open.

“You’re late!” Keith growled not bothering to hide his anger.

“Well, I’m sorry for not feeling too good because of an immense hangover I’m currently having.” Lance grumbled as he sat on the passenger’s seat, dumping his luggage at the back seat of the car.

Keith didn’t have a second to lose and immediately shifted the gear stick to  _ “Drive”  _ and leaving the campus.

“What we did last night, we shouldn’t have done it.” Keith expressed. “This is all your fault.”

“Don’t you put the blame on me! You’re going at it, chugging the beer down your throat.” Lance defended himself.

“You suggested a drinking contest!” Keith raised his voice and growling to himself, “Friendly advice. When we’re at my mother’s, we’re not getting drunk again.” Keith asked.

***

It was during the long drive that Keith found out that Lance is annoying on the road. He has constant demands of requesting him to stop at the side of the road so he could take some photos. And it happened almost every hour that it’s starting to test Keith’s patience.

“Keith! Stop here, I need to get a photo of this.” Lance informed.

Keith did not heed Lance’s request and stepped on the pedal to speed up.

“Hey!” Lance voiced out.

“We’re not doing that again. It’s unnecessary and it’s keeping us behind schedule.” Keith told not hiding the frustration in his voice.

“You’re no fun.” Lance sulked against his seat.

Keith huffed and mumbled under his breath, “It’s like I’m talking to a child.”

“I heard that.” Lance feeling offended.

“Good, it’s meant for you to be heard.”

Lucky for Keith their bickering didn’t last long and Lance allowed him to have a peace of mind as he focuses on the road.

But Keith can’t drive forever and most definitely not the entire night. He had to stop over a motel for a night because all that driving was starting to wear him out.

“Ooohhhh!! I needed that stretch.” Lance expressed stretching his arms up in the air after they stopped for the night. “My legs never felt so free.” Lance wiggled his legs out.

“We’re going to be here for a night so it’s best we get some well deserve rest before hitting the road again.” Keith spoke.

“A night sounds good to me. I can’t wait to lay down on the soft bed mattress and fluffy pillows.” Lance continued on.

“I need a warm bath.” Keith commented, he held the keys to their rooms and went on inserting the key into the lock, twisting it.

Keith had the door open midway but Lance burst through the room first before him and without any hesitation, Lance threw himself on the bed closest to the door, face planted against the sheets.

“Guess, I’ll be taking the other one.” Keith muttered.

“Soft bed…” Lance’s muffled voice against the bed sheets, while Keith casually walked past so he could go to the bathroom.

Keith stood under the shower and let the water cascade down his body, it’s a bath that he needed to relax the muscles in his body after that long drive.

“Lance?” He called out upon exiting out from the steamy bathroom once he’s done, with the towel draped over his shoulders and pants on. But instead he found Lance fast asleep on the bed just how he left him earlier. The long drive definitely worn him out and Keith felt it’s proper to let him have the well-deserved sleep.

Keith sat on his side of the bed next to Lance, observing him in silent while drying the ends of his hair.

The way Lance tucked his arms under the pillow with his legs curled. His lips were slightly parted as he snores silently, just watching how his body rise and fall each time Lance breathe in and out. There’s a sense of peace written on his features which Keith never saw on him before.

Then, he felt it. Keith blinked once and reached for his backpack, taking out his sketchbook along with a pencil in hand. 

Flipping through the pages of his sketchbook to a blank page, gripping the pencil, Keith flickered his gaze to Lance to study his features while twirling the pencil in his fingers. Because that’s what artists do, studying the subject in front of them.

He took his time until he’s ready, the tip of the pencil pressing against the paper and his hand began to work.

Whenever he had free time after class, Keith would spend time at the park, yes, the same park that he goes for a run every morning, just to sketch strangers going through their normal daily lives, whether it’s the young or old. It’s interesting to know their lifestyle by just observing them.

It was something he could do to fill up the pages in his sketchbook, and that led to Keith only having a couple of remaining pages left which amazed him that he actually drew that much, an achievement he’s actually proud of.

He enjoys the sound of the pencil scribbling against the paper. To Keith, sketching doesn’t take that much time and effort. Soon enough, the image of Lance began to appear on Keith’s sketchbook. The little details from his hair, face, down to the clothes he's wearing. And before he knew it, he’s pretty much done.

Keith took a moment to examine at his sketch to spot any imperfections but failed to find any and ultimately liking what he drew. He snapped the sketchbook shut and inserted it back in his backpack again.

A yawn escaped from Keith’s lips involuntarily, his body signalling him that it’s time for bed. And he did just that, by setting the wet towel aside and tucked himself under the sheets, turning off the nightstand next to him.

* * *

Lance woke up the following morning only for him to realise that he’d been sleeping in the same clothes without changing into his pajamas upon checking in the motel. He blinked taking the sight of the morning sun shining through the room.

His gaze lingered upon Keith sleeping, and a spark came naturally though him that he fetched for his Polaroid camera in his bag, since his DLSR camera had run out of battery. For Lance, there’s no limitation of taking photos, he loves experimenting with other forms of photography and cameras with just recently Lance learned to love the classic, old-school Polaroid photos.

With enough light, Lance focused his subject which is Keith for his photo. Lance always have a motto in his mind. And sleeping Keith happens to be that subject. 

Lance angled the Polaroid camera towards Keith, focusing on his sleeping face and pressed on the shutter. And it made a loud shutter noise unlike the DLSR camera and it made Lance nervous that Keith would wake up to the noise, but Keith stirred a little in his sleep and turned to the other side of the bed facing away from Lance and thankfully continued to sleep.

He waited for the photo exit out from the camera and waited for the image to develop.

And needless to say, the image came out perfectly, enough to bring a sense of pride in Lance that the polaroid photo looked great. With enough sunlight that entered the room, Keith’s face could be clearly seen. A photo that deserves to be added in his collection.

***

When they checked out from their motel, both Keith and Lance were momentarily caught off guard by the thick layer of snow on the road that happened over the night while they slept.

“Wow…” Lance expressed.

“Thank goodness, the car wasn’t covered by snow.” Keith expressed his relief. “We should probably get moving before the snow falls again.”

“Then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Lance told.

According to the GPS, it’s a rough estimation of another six-hour drive to reach his mother’s house, while Lance went back to taking photos again. Just casually taking pictures of the snow while on the road, and there was a deep look of concentration in his eyes whenever he focuses and snaps the picture. To Keith, as long as he doesn’t bother him as he drives, it’s not a big problem. Though, Keith would admit that he’d never seen Lance in his concentration zone.

However, from the corner of Keith’s eye he notices Lance snapped a photo of him, seemingly out of nowhere.

“What’s that for?” Keith asked.

“Something to add in my collection.” Lance responded.

“Your collection?”

Lance nodded, “I’m compiling a photography book.”

“Really now?” Keith questioned, impressed by that. “Am I worthy to be in your book?” He turned his gaze to Lance for a moment.

“Maybe, if you’re a good subject. I have a motto to remember by.”

Curiousity got Keith’s interest, “What kind?”

“Best photos are usually taken spontaneously.” Lance explained.

That’s an interesting motto, “Am I spontaneous?” Keith couldn’t help but ask.

“You gotta earn it.” 

“Earn it? Being spontaneous is easy.”

“It’s not easy in my way of taking photos.” Lance added, fiddling his camera. “You’re a pretty good artist too, so we’re not that much different.” Lance mentioned regarding Keith’s artistic hobby.

And Keith was taken by surprise by Lance’s compliment. “Thanks?”

“You should show me some of the works you one day.” Lance continued.

He gave a half-smirked smile at Lance, “You gotta earn it.” Keith quoted him.

***

When the drive led them to the road surrounded by trees and Keith recognized it almost immediately. The sense of welcoming, the sense of home. They’re approaching close to meeting  _ her _ very soon.

“You stay in the woods?” Lance asked.

“We like silence away from the city life.” Keith informed.

Keith pulled up at the driveway in front of an average looking house. “We’re here.” He told Lance.

“This is fun, meeting your mum for the first time.” Lance said.

“Just don’t embarrass me in front of her.” Keith reminded.

“But I’m suppose to be your boyfriend?”

“You know what I mean, don’t overdo it.”

Keith switched off the engine and exit out of the car. He heard a distant barking coming from inside the house.

Immediately, a large wolfdog came out sprinting through the thick snow towards Keith, it leapt up and jumped on Keith, caused him to fall back against the snow.

Keith was completely defenceless against the canine’s large size, the excited canine licked all over Keith’s face, and all he could do was lie there and just let himself being  _ attacked  _ by the wolfdog.

“It’s good to see you too. Have you been good?” Keith asked, ruffling his hand into the canine’s thick fur.

“That’s Kosmo?” Lance asked aloud, pointing.

“Yep, this is him.”

“He looked so much smaller in the photos, I didn’t expect him to be  _ that  _ big.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t bite.”

Lance doesn’t look convinced at all, giving himself a good distance away from the animal.

Once Kosmo had his fun  _ greeting  _ Keith, he managed to stand up, dusting away the snow from his body.

Kosmo turned his attention to Lance with a questioning look, having not seen him before.

“Kosmo, this is Lance. Lance, Kosmo.” Keith introduced.

“Um.. hi.” Lance greeted, with his hand up.

Kosmo stared at Lance for a moment casually walked up and sniffing him. Lance felt a little defensive.

“He’s not going to bite.” Keith told.

“That’s not going to make me feel better.” Lance spoke, his eyes not looking away from the wolfdog.

“Try petting him.”

Lance snapped his gaze right at Keith, “Are you freaking kidding me? You’re trying to get me bitten?”

“Just stick your hand out, I promise he won’t bite you.”

Lance was feeling unsure but he nervously held his hand out at Kosmo while averting his gaze away, with his eyes closed. Kosmo sniffed Lance’s hand almost curiously, for a moment. He brought his snout closer to his hand that the tip of his nose bumped against Lance’s palm.

Keith watched Lance stiffened for a moment, eyes still remained closed. Then, Kosmo has his tongue out and licked Lance’s palm.

All of Lance’s fears washed away, his body instantly relaxed and willed himself to open his eyes meeting Kosmo’s gaze, acting like any other canine would, staring with those big curious eyes. 

“Told you.” Keith mentioned. 

“Okay, perhaps you’re right.” Lance kept his gaze on Kosmo, stepping closer to him, his hand held both sides of the wolfdog’s face. “You’re just a big puppy.”

“Come on, it’s time to introduce you to my mum.”

Keith wasn’t exactly sure what to expect when he walked up to the steps of his house, feeling nervous how would his mother react to seeing him with Lance, who she hasn’t met before. He’s also hoping that Lance wouldn’t screw up, but it’s hard to determine him.

He exhaled once, his hand on the door handle, twisting it and entered the house. 

“Mum?” Keith called out loud, and waited for a response.

“Keith?” His mother's distant voice spoke back to him, followed by a series of footsteps coming down from the stairs. And soon enough she showed up at in front of him. “You're here!” She expressed with excitement, reaching out to give Keith a warm welcoming hug.

Keith missed her hugs and it was at that moment he realised just how much he missed his mother’s embrace.

She pulled away from him to have a good look at him, “Are classes treating you well?”

“Classes are good.” Keith smiled.

Krolia returned the smile, and glanced over Keith’s shoulder taking notice Lance behind them. “Who’s this?” she asked.

This is the moment of truth. Keith cleared his throat, “Mum, this is Lance. Um, we’ve been dating for a while.”

Krolia’s eyes widen slightly, obviously shocked by the news, but she recomposed quickly and reached out to welcome Lance.

“It’s good to meet you, Lance. I’m Krolia.” She introduced herself.

“Pleasure meeting you, I heard so many things about you.” Lance reached out to shake her hand.

“This is clearly a surprise. But please, make yourself at home.” Krolia ushered him with a warm welcome into the household. “You can sleep in the guest room that’s opposite Keith’s room. Upstairs, first door to the left.”

“Thank you.” Lance answered with a beaming smile and make his way up with his luggage.

Once, Lance was out of sight, Krolia grabbed Keith by the arm and led him to the kitchen,

“Keith, explain now.” Krolia told with her arms crossed over her chest.

“We broke up weeks before Christmas, I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you’d be worried. But I met Lance and I really like him so I figured that I bring him home for Christmas to introduce him to you.” He rehearsed this line to himself over and over. The only reasonable explanation he could think of. Keith hoped that his mother would believe his lies.

His mother let out a sigh, “I’m not mad, but I just wish you could have told me. Regardless if you’re single or not. What I care most is that you’re happy.”

Keith gulped, “I am happy.”

Her face softens, with her hand touching the side of Keith’s face, “Good. And just come clean to me that you’re dating men, I still love you regardless.” And Krolia casually walked away.

The burden on his shoulders lifted that brought him so much relief. But Keith can’t help but feel a little guilty about having to put up with the charades over this situation. 

_ What I care most is that you’re happy. _ Her mother’s words echoed in his thoughts again, that brought another wave of regret that he should have really come clean about the breakup.

***

“No, no, no. That’s not how you do it.” Krolia protested, coming right beside Keith stopping him.

“Then, how am I going to do it?” Keith questioned back.

Lance perked inside the kitchen, “Hey, can I help with anything?”

In a split second, the tone in his mother’s voice changed, “Oh, not at all. Just Keith isn’t much of a cook you see.”

Keith felt his cheeks flushed from embarrassment, “You don’t have to tell him that.”

“I don’t mind helping actually. In fact, I helped my mum and sisters with cooking.”

That piqued Krolia’s interest, “Really now? Join in then. Keith, you’re in charge with cutting vegetables.”

His mother just pushed him away in favour of Lance, and Keith couldn’t help but showcase his look of despair. While Lance looked rather proud at himself by walking past Keith, “Looks like I got your mum’s interest.” He whispered silently to Keith.

As far as Keith knew that Hunk is the only one passionate about cooking, but he didn’t expect Lance to know his way around the kitchen. How he’s been so vocal about trading cooking tips and recipes with  _ his own  _ mother. And for some reason, it made Keith a little jealous.

Even when the food served on the dining table, the conversation didn’t end there. Keith had no choice but to give Lance some credit that he did in fact manage to play his role pretty well and Keith failed to believe him.

Overall, Christmas Eve dinner had been filled with satisfaction. And with that satisfaction led to a good night’s sleep.

So Keith walked up to the guest room where Lance was, knocking softly to signal Lance his presence before entering.

He found Lance seated on the bed, “I think your mum likes me.” He began.

Keith scoffed, “You actually found a way to her heart, I didn’t think you’d do it, to be honest.” 

“See? What did I tell you? You just need to put a little trust in me.” Lance continued.

“I suppose I owe you an apology.” Keith admitted.

“There’s no need. Although, do you think we should take it to the next level? Like cuddling, hand holding, flirting?” Lance raised a brow, with a cheeky smile.

Keith rolled his eyes. “I ask you to make her believe we’re in a relationship, not scaring her.” 

There was a brief moment of silence. A sudden chiming filled the air, Lance’s hand dug inside his pocket, “Oh.” He stared at the screen of his phone, “It’s Christmas.”

“Well then, Merry Christmas, Lance.”

Lance smiled, “Merry Christmas.”

* * *

Upon waking up on Christmas morning, Keith was greeted by the fresh aromatic smell of hot chocolate and cookies that filled the air. It brought him back to when he was a young boy, running down the steps from his room to be at the kitchen so he could get the first bite of the freshly baked cookies along with warm milk.

“Merry Christmas.” Keith greeted at the doorway of the kitchen.

“Merry Christmas, Keith.” Krolia greeted. “Have some cookies.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Keith helped himself. The cookie is warm in his hand, just nice to touch as he takes a bite off. The cookies taste just the same as ever, bringing him back to his younger self again.

“He’s nice.” His mother spoke again.

Keith wasn’t sure who she’s talking about at first, “Who? Lance?”

She nodded, “I can see both of you like each other very much.”

It comes with a surprise that she would even say that. It goes to shows that their pretend act is working.

“I mean, it’s nothing serious between us yet. We just started dating.”

She has an amused smile on her face, “Well, I wouldn’t say that for sure.” With the coffee mug in her hand, taking a sip while looking at Keith.

Keith couldn’t read what his mother is thinking in her mind but Kosmo’s barking drew his attention away.

“He’s outside playing with Lance.” His mother answered.

Keith pushed his chair back, “Thanks for the cookies.” He told before going outside.

He stepped outside of the porch and sees from a distance away that Lance playing with Kosmo, holding a small branch in his hand and throwing it as far as possible watching Kosmo excitedly giving a chase to fetch the branch.

Keith stuck his hands in his pockets as he approached closer to Lance, “He never plays fetch with me.”

Lance looked up, “Not even once?”

“No matter how hard I try.” 

Lance took it as a proud achievement, “Guess your wolfdog likes me more than you.”

“Being betrayed by my own dog.” Keith expressed his disappointment by shaking his head, he watched Kosmo running back to Lance with the branch in his mouth.

Seeing that Lance was distracted, Keith glanced down at his feet and a brilliant idea came to him, he leaned down sinking his hand in the cold, wet snow, petting it together into a ball. With no hesitation, he flung the snowball right at Lance.

It landed at the side of his face with a loud smack. Lance was startled and glanced towards Keith and his unfazed reaction. Lance eyes narrowed, “So that’s how it’s going to be.”

Lance leaned down and balled his hands into the snow rather hastily and returned the assault back to Keith.

It was enough to start a snowball fight. Obviously for their age, snowball fights were meant for kids, but perhaps it’s Keith’s need of satisfaction to mess with him.

Kosmo looked curiously at the both of them at first, but seeing them having fun prompted him to do the same and excitedly joining in.

The cold and the wetness of the snow seeped through their clothes, but it didn’t matter to either of them as they continued throwing snowballs at each other.

“You’re terrible at throwing snowballs.” Lance commented.

But Keith made Lance eat his own words when he throws a snowball directly at his face. “You might just need to rethink your words there.”

Surprisingly, Lance held his hands up in the air, accepting defeat. “Alright, you win.” 

“You’re surrendering?” Keith questioned.

“Only because I’m soaked because of the snow. And it’s freezing.”

Keith dropped the snowball that he’s holding on and approached him, “Fine, my mum makes the best hot chocolate that you wouldn’t resist.”

“Who would decline a cup of hot chocolate?” Lance added. 

Kosmo still as excited as ever and unable to control himself that he lifted himself with his forelimbs up in the air and leapt behind Keith causing him to fall forward crashing into Lance leading them all falling onto the snowy ground.

The wolfdog got comfortable with himself by sitting on top of them, pressing his entire large body against them.

Keith pushed himself up from the ground, “Kosmo!” He groaned at his canine out of pure frustration.

“Dude, you should really train your wolf.” Lance groaned as well.

Keith’s arms were starting to get tired as he struggled to support the weight under him, “Believe me, I tried.” He gritted his teeth, his face turned to Lance and was momentarily caught off guard by close the distance of their faces were. Almost dangerously close.

Lance took notice as well, “Hey Keith, you’re being very close.”

“It’s not like I can help it here, Lance.” Keith added. “He’s damn heavy.”

Little by little, Keith’s face leaned closer towards Lance. So close that Keith could feel Lance’s breath against his face, while their gaze still remain locked.

For a split moment, Keith’s gaze shifted to Lance’s lips and for a brief moment it felt like his consciousness left his body and an urge was telling him to kiss Lance.

At the same time, Lance’s breath had gotten heavy. He gulped once before finding his voice, “How is it I never noticed before? You have purple eyes?” he murmured to himself, enthralled by Keith’s eyes.

But all Keith wanted is to know what it feels like to have his lips on Lance.

“Kosmo!” Krolia’s voice called out from inside the house that made him perked his head up and got up instantly running back into the house.

When Keith felt the weight on his back lighten, the moment was instantly broken, and Keith manage to get himself up.

But the atmosphere was thick with awkward vibes. Keith couldn’t look Lance in the eye while dusting himself away from the snow. “I’m….just going to go…” he told Lance and hastily walked back into the house, leaving Lance in the snow.

***

Over the course of the day onward, Keith has not spoken a word to him. Rather to avoid Lance entirely was by being cooped up in his room sketching. A way of trying to distract himself, but the image of Lance’s lips was hard to shake off. So much so that he had not realised until glancing down at his sketchbook that he drew a couple of lips and pair of eyes, that was so similar to Lance.

Keith groaned lowly with his face pressed against his palm. This isn’t what he wanted.

It got much difficult during Christmas dinner. Keith hardly talked to Lance and there’s no denying that their lack of conversation raises suspicion from his mother. And he’s thankful that she hasn’t pulled him aside to question him again.

So he thought.

While Keith was helping with the dishes Krolia came up to him, “Is everything alright between you and Lance?” she asked lowly.

“It’s fine. We just had a little disagreement, and he’s mad at me. That’s all.” Keith lied.

“Whatever it is, make up for it. It’s Christmas.” She told Keith simply and said nothing more.

After he’s done helping Krolia, Keith stood in front of Lance’s door. He took a deep breath and gave a couple of knocks. “Lance? Can we talk?” he asked.

He waited for a response, but nothing. “Look, I’m sorry about what happened. I acted like a jerk and you obviously don’t deserve that.” Keith explained.

Nothing. But Keith stayed just for Lance to say anything or at least come out from his room but nothing, so he gave up altogether and retreated back to his own room.

Keith laid on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, disappointment hit him for sure. But there’s nothing he could do if Lance wouldn’t talk to him.

He let out another sigh and shifted his head aside, his eyes focused on his sketchbook that’s sitting on his desk and flipped through the pages and settled on the sketch he drew of sleeping Lance back at the motel which they stayed at for a night, letting his gaze linger on the artwork for an uncertain amount of time. This plan of his, this trip entirely, made Keith realise a few things. Keith closed his eyes and laid the sketchbook open, placing it against his chest. He was so close to dozing off when he heard a knock on his door.

“Keith? Are you awake?” Lance spoke from outside.

Keith got up from his bed and head to the door opening it. And he’s never been glad to see Lance at the doorway.

“Hey… um…,” Lance began, scratching the back of his head. “Can we go for a walk?”

Keith didn’t question Lance’s odd request but now that he’s out from his room, he’s going to simply agree to it.

The night was eerily quiet, just the sounds of their feet walking through the thick snow. Keith was wondering what could Lance be possibly be thinking in his head, the reason that they’re out in the snow.

To be honest, Keith doesn’t know where to begin to address what happened earlier afternoon. This is his chance to apologize to Lance, but he just can’t bring himself to do so.

“Since it’s still Christmas…” Lance trailed on. “I have something for you.”

Keith blinked. Lance got him a present? “You didn’t have to.”

“I feel like I should really.” Lance continued, pulling out the present from inside his thick coat and handed to Keith. “You can open it now if you like.”

The present was heavy and thick in Keith’s hands, and he went on ripping the wrapping paper. And what it revealed was a brand new sketchbook, and it’s not any random sketchbook that can be brought in a store but this one is a leather spine sketchbook, thick with pages, and can be described the kind of books that could be found in the library. Which means he can fill the pages with so many more sketches than an average sketchbook.

“How did you get this?” Keith asked.

“It was a challenge. Took me a lot of research on the internet to get one of these. But hey, at least I got it for you.” Lance shrugged.

Keith gulped silently, feeling bad that he haven’t got a gift for Lance. “Thank you, Lance.”

“Now that’s settled, can we go back now? I’m freezing.” Lance shuddered from the cold.

“Then, what’s the point of you wanting to be here?” Keith questioned.

Lance shrugged, “I don’t know, I thought we could… you know, talk.”

He’s referring to what happened earlier, “About that…”

“I mean, I kind of forgive Kosmo. He just wanted to have fun. A little slip-up, no big deal.”

Not the response he would expect from Lance, it’s like he’s trying to avoid the subject, but Keith knew that won’t solve anything. But instead, they walk back to the house and into their respective rooms.

They were standing in front of their doors, but Keith felt it’s not right sweeping it under the rug, he needed to get it off his chest.

“Lance.” He called out. 

Lance turned to him, “Yeah?”

_This is it, Keith. Just say it._ _Say what you mean to say._ He swallowed thickly, “Good night.”

_ That’s not it! That’s not you mean to say. Damn it! Why is it so difficult? _

“Good night, Keith.” Lance’s gaze was soft as he greeted him in return and Keith could only stand there watching as Lance entered into his room.

Keith brought himself to do the same, and once the door closes behind him. His back leaned against it, while feeling frustrated at himself.

His gaze lingered at the sketchbook on his desk that he left on after joining Lance outside. He frantically reached for the sketchbook, flipping over to the page of the Lance sketch he did and with no hesitation, Keith ripped that page off the spine, folded it in half.

He twisted the doorknob and exited out of his room again, knocking on Lance’s door for the second time. And Lance was quick to open the door. 

“Look.” Keith began, feeling the rapid heartbeat thumping in his chest. “I feel bad for not getting you anything. So, this is the best I could give you.” He told and handed the folded paper to Lance.

Lance took it with no questions asked and folded the paper to reveal what’s hidden underneath. His eyes widen in surprise, “You… drew this?”

“Yes, it’s the least I could do. It might just be a normal paper of a sketch but…” Keith trailed not sure how to finish his words. “Like I said, not the best Christmas present, look at it this way, I tried.”

Lance shook his head from side to side, and acted swiftly by bringing his face close to Keith and Lance pressed his lips against Keith.

Such a soft gesture but it seemingly surprised Keith who did not expect it.

His lips remained there for a good moment, not sure how long, until finally Lance pulled away, leaving Keith with an empty feeling and snapped back to reality, and it left him oddly wanting more.

“God, you’re so dense sometimes, Keith. And I have to do it by myself.” Lance rolled his eyes, while letting out a sudden chuckle, after observing the look of Keith’s face, “You should look at your face right now.” he pointed.

“How am I supposed to act? You kissed me!”

“Don’t pretend that you don’t like it.”

Lance was right. He  _ did  _ like it.

“And just so you know, I took a photo of you while you slept.” Lance shrugged.

“Did you now?” Keith questioned.

Lance nodded, “And I don’t mind taking more…” He held Keith’s sketch up in his hands, “If you draw more of me, it’s kind of flattering.”

“I guess that’s fair. I’ll draw you, if you kiss me again.” Keith blurted out before he could even stop himself.

His answer earned Lance a smirking look, “You want it that bad, huh?”

Keith flushed in embarrassment, “Shut up.”

“I actually don’t mind getting another Christmas present from you in a form of a kiss, with no mistletoe needed.”

Since Lance was so willing, Keith brought his face closer to Lance again, this time he felt a lot more confident in himself to kiss Lance, “Merry Christmas, Lance.”


End file.
